A Long Way Home
by craazyness8912
Summary: BTVS/Dark Angel Crossover. Max finds a file in Manticore that tells her who her birth mother is. Will she be able to find her?


Title: A Long Way Home

Author: Craazyness8912

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel. I wish I did, but sadly someone else owns them. I only own the storyline and the characters that I create. I mean no harm I am only borrowing characters to amuse myself.

A/N: Before I jump into the story I included a back ground so that there are no confusions in what happened in the past. I altered some story lines so I want to make sure they are clear. I hope you enjoy. This is the first time I've decided to post anything I've written in a long time so be nice and review. All reviews are welcome.

**Background Information: ****a brief history**

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Before Faith arrived in Sunnydale she came across a man named Donald Lydecker. He promised to protect her in return she was asked to have a child for him as part of a medical experiment. Lydecker never knew Faith was a slayer or what/who was after her. During the nine months Faith was pregnant she had a change of heart and wanted to keep the baby after hearing rumors of what would happen to her child after the birth. Faith gave birth to a baby girl who would later be known as Max. Lydecker promised Faith she would be able to keep the baby but a week later deceived her. Faith was back on the street before she knew it. Unable to fight back against Manticore she fled to Sunnydale where the events of her life unfolded as described by the TV show. Although instead of season three taking place in 1998 it takes place in 2000. On June 1st 2009 terrorists detonate an electromagnetic pulse over the United States that throw the country into complete chaos. It takes a year for the Watchers counsel to be able to rebuild their ties with the United States and for the school they had set up there to rebuilt itself. The council also manages to get their own people into a government full of dirty politicians so that they can help the people of America as well as themselves in a country that was pretty much turned into a third world country over night.

Current (2019): The gang rebuilt the watcher's counsel and made sure that slayers would have a say in policies as well. They did not want a repeat of the old Watcher's counsel. Giles with the help of the Scooby's set up head quarters in several different countries. They also set up several schools which would help train slayers all over the world. Not wanting to leave America Buffy was appointed as headmistress of the America school for slayers which resided in Los Angeles. The gang followed her and became professors. Faith becomes head trainer at the school. Willow, who was still with Kennedy (Kennedy becomes a trainer) teaches other subjects. Buffy does not want the slayers to fall behind on their education. The same subjects as in a regular high school are taught there only there is also the training aspect of the school. On the outside it is seen to be an all girl's prep school for exceptional students. Their grounds are enclosed so not just anyone can walk on campus and they have their own security that protects the school quite well.

Spike came back into the picture on Buffy's life shortly after her twenty-fifth birthday. He was human. They got married a year later. Spike teaches a class to the slayers on slayers and vampires from a historical view point. They have a son, Shawn, who just turned nine and a daughter, Callie, who just turned five. Willow and Kennedy are still together. They took in two children off the streets after the pulse in 2009. They have two boys, Rhys who is ten and Dylan who is eight. Xander was the only one who chose to move out of the United States and went to England with Giles. He only got married two years ago to a woman named Alyssa. They are expecting their first child in a couple of months. Dawn went onto finish high school in Los Angeles and graduated from Cambridge at the top of her class. After training from the Watchers Council she became a fully fledged watcher. She works at the school in Los Angeles with Buffy. She has several of her own charges. She got married to another watcher that she met while at Cambridge, Owen Shaw. They have a two year old daughter Taylor. Faith married Robin Wood, but they never had any children.

Dark Angel: This takes place a week after the season finale in season one. However, Max is able to get out alive and they are successful in shutting Manticore down. Max is also able to recover files about herself before Manticore explodes. There isn't a white.

**Prologue**

Max Guevara was not the type of girl who liked to sit on information when she knew she could be out on the streets letting it lead her to answer her questions. In this case, however, she felt that it was necessary to wait before she disclosed the files of information to anyone including Logan. It had only been a week since Manticore crumbled to the ground. She wanted to give it time before she leaped into yet another crazy journey. Even though Max knew it was the right thing to do the wait was still killing her. The biggest questions could be answered if only she could follow these clues. Was one week enough time wait? Max finally decided it was enough. She ran out of the apartment and right past Original Cindy who was calling after her saying that 

she better be careful. She ran into the night and hopped on her trusty motorcycle. She was at Logan's place in five minutes flat. It was a record since she practically flew through the check points. She realized working at Jam Pony could have its perks sometimes. When she got to Logan's pent house she entered through the sky roof thinking she hadn't done it in a long time. When she entered she found Logan slaving away over his computer. Logan didn't even look up when she leaned against the doorframe.

"Are we back to using the sky entrance?" Logan asked without taking his eyes off the computer.

Max loved that Logan was able to tell when she was near. She herself was always able to tell when Logan was close by. It was a feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a weird feeling and yet at the same time it was. Max had never felt that way about someone in all her life. She knew she had fallen for Logan, but she would never be able to admit it to him or to herself.

"I need your help with something," Max told him, "And I don't have the time to wait for you to answer your door."

Logan turned his attention from the computer he had been working on over to Max. She could tell that he was concerned and knew that he would help her. It had started out as just a business arrangement between the two. She helped him with his missions if he helped her track down her siblings. But now it was more than that.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

Logan Cale was the first person that Max had ever felt truly comfortable around. She hadn't had many people she could trust while she was growing up. Though there was Zach, but he had only been there for her until the escaped when they were kids. Then he disappeared from her life and it wasn't until last year did he show up again. Max pulled out the file from her backpack and handed it over to Logan.

"Before we blew Manticore up I was able to get my hands on that," Max replied, "It's a file they had and it's about me."

Max leaned against the wall and watched as Logan flipped through the pages of the file. She could tell that he was taking in every single detail of the file. Max had memorized every single word of the file in the past week. It was hard not to since she had read it nearly a dozen times on any given night. In the file was information concerning her birth and who her birthmother was. It also contained everything that had happened to her while she was at Manticore and other documents that were written up after her escape in 2009. Though the one thing that interested Max the most was who her birth mother was. It said in her file that her birth mother was Faith Lehane. She had been seventeen when Max had been born. In the file it also mentions that Faith had wanted to keep Max and that they deceived her before kicking her back out onto the streets.

"You want me to help you find your birth mother?" Logan asked after he had read through the file thoroughly.

Max was sometimes surprised at how well Logan had come to know her. It was just amazing to Max how much she had been able to open up to him in the past year that she had known him. Who would have thought that she would find herself completely trusting the man when she had only met him because she was burglarizing his house?

"Do you think you can?" Max asked.

She tried to keep emotion out of her voice. She tried not to be too hopeful. She didn't want herself to get too hopeful only for Logan not to be able to track down this woman. After the pulse a lot of records had been lost and a lot of people were still looking for loved ones that had disappeared. It was already ten years since the pulse. If they had had no luck in their search Max knew her chances were one in a million.

"I can try," Logan replied, "I can't make any promises though."

"I know," Max told him, "The pulse wiped out so many records. Please do what you can."

"I always do," Logan grinned, "Now help yourself to some food in the fridge while I work."

Max couldn't help but laugh to herself as she headed to the kitchen. He was always looking out for her. She just wished that she could just tell him how she really felt.

A/N: I will be introducing the scoobies next time. Please take the time to review. If you have any suggestions for what you want to see in the future please put them in your comments. I will take them into consideration and you never know I might use your ideas.


End file.
